Bleached White
by RustedFanfictions
Summary: A darker take on RWBY, where death, love, zombies, and stereotypical cliches are all wrapped in a bundle. Its current technological era is a mix of futuristic and steampunk technology from small arms devices, to mechashifting weapons, and to large mechas.(hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Of Princesses and Heiresses

_**Bleached White**_

 **Summary:** A darker take on RWBY, where death, love, zombies, stereotypical cliches, and maybe a harem (I'm thinkin' no, here) are all wrapped in a bundle. Its current technological era is a mix of futuristic and steampunk technology from small arms devices, to mechashifting weapons, and to large mechas.; _This Fanfiction is also brought to you by: a high priority on Bleach-esque character/weapon developments! However, I would not recommend forgetting about crossovers and an eventual connection to real life._

 **Characters:** [Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos], [Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie]; _team RWBY, team CRDL, Ozpin, OCs_

 **Genres:** Action, Drama; _Angst, Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Horror_

 **Stereotypical Genres:** Zombies, Harem (maybe), Futuristic, Victorian (steampunk era), Mechs, High School, Magic (Dust-casting, maybe some summoning), _The Gamer_ (maybe)

 **Rated:** T; _or M, depending on future content. Leaning for M._

 **Language:** English : English; _Vytalian (written in English), Sanan (OL), Elder Vacoan (French), Mistralian (OL), Mantelan (OL)_

 **Crossover:** RWBY, Bleach (very little connection), Zombies

 **End Notes:** I am now throwing a bunch of shitty Fanfiction starts just to see what happens.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: History has its Eyes on You**_

 _ **Act 1: The Rise of team..Rewuhbee?**_

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I HAVE LIKE 20 GOOD FANFICTION IDEAS BUT I'M NOT WRITING ANY OF THEM! TRULY, MY PROCRASTINATION LEVEL IS OFF THE CHARTS-

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **Previous Chapter Summary (PCS:):** N/A

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 1: Of Princesses and Heiresses* =-**

 **-= *8:15 AN - Vytiday, 2 Tocnum, 2307* =-**

Darkness reigned over the area as water droplets fell heavily onto the ground, the pitter patter accompanied by the sounds of thunder and deep, bellowing groans. A few lightning strikes graced the sky in an effort to fill the underside of the clouds with eerie light. It succeeded with a few snaps of powerful plasma being rubbed into anew electricity and blue light in the sky. The time was eight fifteen at night, and very few people would be able to fare in this weather.

It was late for most people, but this house filled with frightened occupants of a living mother and child quivered inside the hut as a corpse tripped its way over to them very slowly. Its clothing was a ragged light blue under a dark blue overall. Its skin was a sickly green deepened by the color of the night, the one tangible thing in sight its glowing blue eyes that matched the lightning, and the smell it exuded was as awful as a skunk's, if not worse. Its maw was wide open, sharpened yellow and red-stained fangs opening wide as it approached the whimpering humans.

"Not today!" shouted someone, and the sounds of footsteps exceeded normal human speed as it approached. The voice was male, and the dark figure currently had a green light emanating around his eyes, though the grey hue would've masked his facial features so much from the distance you couldn't tell the shade of his hair nor eyes if they had been looking and not cowering in their shirts. The man kept running forward with his facial features covered by metal devices as his left gauntleted hand slammed into an object tied to his hip, which unhooked itself and attached to his arm.

The sheath expanded to reveal a white shield, two yellow arcs gracing its features as it was bashed into the zombie that had ambled into the home. A leather thumb with skin exposed at the end instinctively went down in response to the weight added to the shield, and a small electrical piece of lightning appeared around the man's shielded arm. It charged around it faster and faster before throwing itself into the shield, and, with the zombie still attached to the shield, launched out a low _boom_ and formed several layers of thin rings that extended from the shield, which _grabbed_ the zombie and threw it out of the way and through the wall.

The man waited a moment in a defensive stance before lowering his shield. Though it wasn't a wary disengagement, but more a realization of what he had done. "...oh, Weiss is gonna kill me..." mumbled the man before standing up straight as the device on his head, which masked his eyes, told him the area was clear. He had finished around outside of the house, but neither he nor the machine were expecting one to break in when the two farmers here were smartly silent. He supposed it was okay for them to scream in fear if there was only one to deal with. He looked down on them before kneeling to their assumed positions, before nudging them lightly. Two pairs of bright, red eyes greeted him. While they most certainly didn't glow, Jaune felt a little worse for wear under their scrupulous gazes. "Hey," he said quietly. "You two are safe now. I'll escort you back to Beacon Grounds until we get this place cleaned and fixed up. You game?" he asked.

Their gazes turned grateful as they smiled, before they tackled him, and the voices of a woman and child greeted him with cheers of happiness and thanks for his saving of their lives, before they quickly reconciled their emotions and told him _Yes_ in response to the earlier question.

"Alright, guys," he smiled. "Come along with me!"

It wasn't long before the two dragged themselves off of the dirty floor and patted at their clothing, following the Huntsman outside. The boy quickly ran up and around the man and tugged on his exoskeletal suit, in which the man turned down and asked him what he was up to playfully. The boy replied, "What's your name, mister?"

"Me?" the man quietly questioned, and the boy nodded with enthusiasm.

"He's been a bright fan of your status," the mother replied, and the man nodded.

"Name's Jaune Arc!" he said joyfully. "Leader of one of the best 1st tier teams!"

The boy lost his giddy for a moment. "Only first tier?"

Jaune felt only a little affronted, but he wouldn't be angry at a child half his age. He kneeled down, ignoring the little pad on his left arm in order to meet the boy's height. "We're only first tiers because we lack a member," Jaune said. "Soon, we'll be fourth tiers! Just you wait!"

The boy regained a wide smile before expelling an awed sound, before his mouth became a perfect 'O' shape as black swirled behind him. "Behind you!"

Jaune quickly spun with a right backfist poised to strike, but his arm was caught. He speedily flicked his left wrist out and it almost became detached for the most part briefly, a small dagger launching out of his wrist and his hand snapped back to catch it. Simultaneously, he brought his arm up with the blade in an ice pick position, bringing it up to the black's face. Another arm shot out of the mist, similar to the first, and caught the other wrist before it could reach the head.

"...you missed, Jaune..." a voice spoke from inside the black. It was almost disappointed.

Jaune only slowly smiled through his next sentence. "Getting closer, though," he optimistically replied, noticing a small distance between where he was supposed to stab and where he was - which was between the small girl's amber eyes, which revealed themselves as the black mist faded. He was supposed to be stabbing out her right eye, but she was still a little faster than him. Not that he minded. "Hey, Blake."

She then began to ease the hands away from her face, his right hand much more easily physically placated by her. "You were my best student," she praised. "And, 'Hi,' back to you, too," she said. "Didn't think you could take these guys on your own, much less see you skydive out of a perfectly good Bullhead."

Jaune scoffed as if affronted, despite smiling. "Ye of little faith," he commented. "Got it to follow?"

"Where d'ya think it left us to?" Blake gave a familiar humorous glare. "Of course, it followed. You have a _mostly_ perfect saving record."

"Don't jinx me."

As the conversation continued, it eventually lead into the introduction of the farmers to the second hunter, and they to her. It mellowed into a normal conversation Hunters and Worker members had with each other, which had been small banter and happy notes about each other's lives, other than the zombies or Grimm ruining it, of course.

The bullhead landed shortly thereafter, its rumbling engines and loud steam billowing into the air cutting their happy talk short. It was agreed that the two would stay in the Retreat Shelter on the Hunter grounds until they could give the approximate time the two could find a new home with someone else or their former residence was rebuilt for them.

After the bullhead had dropped the Farmers into the station, the two Hunters remained on board and gave happy farewells to the children. Blake's strapped right arm waved brightly at the two, her black t-shirt with a white fiery emblem emblazoned across the chest billowing in the wind before the door closed. Her black pants complimented her shirt as well as his own dark pants. Jaune's shirt consisted of a cloth jacket pronounced by what seemed to be an exoskeletal suit. She gave him a little praise for being able to afford an Enhancer jacket. His short blond hair was ruffled as he scratched it for a moment.

"Don't you already have an enhancement?" asked the small Faunus. Her short hair was pushed aside as she said this with her left hand, which was bare compared to her right. Her little kitty ears also flicked in question!

"You mean prosthetic?" Jaune gave a half-hearted glare as the normally introverted girl covered her mouth with a small left fist and giggled quietly. Jaune pouted with narrowed eyes and a lowered head in order to punctuate his distaste in her humor. "Yes," he relented, "but I needed the enhancement to reduce how much power I consume in the arm." He gave a flick of his left arm in indication. "And I also need to get it charged. I went overkill with the last zom and used _Sonic Boom_."

"Tsk tsk tsk," she clicked her tongue in a half-chastising manner. He looked away in embarrassment. "Control yourself, Jaune," she said more seriously this time. "You may not be the best fighter in the Beacon Hunterate Academy, but you could still do better."

"Ha. Ha," he drawled in sarcasm. He could see that little humorous glint in her eye, don't think he didn't catch it! Damn kitten... "I don't want to hear about control from you," he returned. And upon seeing the curious inquiry in her eye, he internally smirked. "Don't think I don't know what's in those _books_ of yours, Mas-ter-Belle~"

A large blush happened upon her cheeks as he drew out that last part of his sentence, syllable by syllable. Apparently, his master trainer had a thing for exhibitionalism if her cheeks were any indication. She had taken several smut books and replaced every female romantic interest character's name with her own calling card - Belle - and every male character with an almost indistinguishable word. If he had to garner a guess, it was one of those students from the Vacoan academy as opposed to their Valen academy. He had seen many transfer students and caught her looking in their direction every once and awhile. "S-shut up!"

He couldn't help but laugh, taking the risk of losing a chance to tease his master trainer further. He could always find another time. "Oh, you naughty little kitten~" he droned as he looked out the window to discern their location and determine how long he would be under her angry glare, which could kill if it had been given powers. Her eyes narrowed (he felt the strength and power from behind him) as he looked out, and it would only be a few moments to jump out as the door beside him opened, and she mellowed out of her anger and into a more calm attitude as it had done so.

"You're gonna get it from Weiss, so I'll hold back until tonight."

"I know." Jaune knew how she could get in her training if he teased her before, but he didn't get much opportunity afterwards because he was already too tired to deal with it. He bade her goodbye as she jumped out and awaited for the Bullhead to reach his drop off location. He gave a small nod to those in the pilot seats behind him before jumping out and landing nimbly on the ground that was, at one point, about twenty kots beneath him. He walked across the large Hunter residential district for a time before finding himself in the Mechanics district.

Oh, this place is fun. It's mostly made up of all of the Workers in the area, and very few Hunters actually decide to work alongside them. Hunterate work is volunteer, and anyone can become it if they are willing to face all of the trials and workouts required for it. Jaune walked with confidence in his gait as he approached a large, almost pristine looking mechanic shop and entered, the wooden interior greeting him with a few squeaky planks and mildly heavy footfalls from his boots.

While most others had failed to want to meet an icy gaze, he was one of the few more faithful customers.

"Thank you!" shouted a girl. "Please come again!"

"I will!" a male replied before giving Jaune a quick nod and running around him, athletically careful not to knock over any antiquities in the initial shopping area. The male had come from behind a glass counter, which - in front of it - beheld a large, simple wooden market for many different Dust casting materials, but none of it was nearly enough for a Hunter, for they were mostly for the Worker class. Hunter stuff was in the back, and Jaune followed in the way in which the male had emerged from.

"Hunter customer!" Jaune announced, and he heard and almost audible groan from the Schnee girl from behind the wall. He loved screwing around with her. At first, his love had been real (more like lust), until Blake knocked out his stupidity. That was three months ago, and now he flirts with the girl for a more serious reason.

"What do you need now, Arc?" she hissed.

"My heart breaks at your coldness, Snow Princess."

"Call me that again, and you can walk out."

"Chill," Jaune said simply before making to remove the armor straps on his exo suit. He could feel an icy glare, but couldn't help but compare it Blake's more primal, animalistic anger he could feel in the bullhead. Blake was definitely scarier in that department.

Vaguely speaking of appearance, he couldn't help but look at her new attire today. She always seemed to have something new, and this was something very different from the other day. A white tee seemed to have turned into a yellow tanktop overnight, along with blue jeans shortening to brown shorts. Even her shoes had seemed to have taken the shape of boots as fingerless gloves graced her hands. He could almost feel the change in her lowered hair brought up in a pony tail. Her face, arms, and albino legs seemed to have some grime and dried oil over her. A small hat also graced her features. She seemed to have worked hard today.

"Need a recharge?" she repositioned to a more professional stance.

"Yes, please," he said politely, and as soon as the exoskeleton suit came off, the sleeve of his under jacket fell off. "Oh, for fu-come on! I _just_ got this sweater!"

The black cloth had slid off slowly, revealing the silver sheen of a prosthetic arm working from his elbow down, as his upper arm remained human. It was dull for the most part, and had a few dents here and there. An almost former shine remained in some untouched areas. The joints were fully opened, revealing gears and a blue cartridge glowing inside, pulsating an indication that it was low on power. There were obvious indentations along the chassis of the arm outlining the different plates on it. Many screws of various sizes and screwdriver shapes briefly littered the thing, and it hummed with anticipation, occasionally releasing the gray powder of steam.

"What did you use this time?" she questioned irritably. She tapped a metal table before her expectantly and he approached, the table of which separated himself and her mechanical equipment behind her. Her shop was mostly empty due to her inexperience with Dust Mechanics, much less using machines in _general_ , and so the populace gave her a wide berth. Very few are faithful customers, just to reiterate.

"Sonic Boom," he replied dryly. "For one zom-"

A smack echoed across the room as Weiss' stern glare fixated onto him yet again, hand raised from its position where she had struck him. "You dolt."

"I know..." he whined, almost like a child. She raised her hand to meet his before he stopped her. "My trainer is already mad at me and she will hit me herself!" Of course, he wouldn't tell Weiss what the _real_ reason was for Blake being angry at him.

Weiss gave a calculating, less hostile, stare before relenting with a simple, "Good," and motioning for the arm. He sighed and released the arm with a calm right hand taking in it a bar that extended from the apex of his elbow, and pulled. The arm from the elbow down became free of the socket and he placed it on the table for the Schnee to take. As routine, she flipped a thin plank over the table to allow him through and walked by the arm to pick it up. He followed in in order to help out.

"So, how's this life been treating you?" Jaune inquired. Small talk always helped her work, but complicated stuff made her lose focus and probably break something. Inexperience, remember?

"Very few people actually grace me with their presence," Weiss began as she approached a bronze boiler. "My inexperience with the Worker class as well as my position in the Schnee Dust Company always attracts junkies and criminals." Jaune mutely nodded, even if she couldn't see it. She opened a tray in the boiler and cast some Fire Dust mixtures into whatever was already there, and a bubbling reached his ears. It was almost transfixing him and it also made his stomach rumble quietly. He hadn't much to eat today. "My family isn't too particularly happy with my current job, but I'm hoping they'll warm up to the idea." Ah, yes, the Schnee Dust Company. Always one to completely stick to the mining of Dust rather than applying and synthesizing it. The most they'd ever done to Dust was pull it up from the ground and shave it down - then overprice it. "Like I've said before," Weiss continued, "I'll need to learn mechanics. Your arm is well done, so I was hoping you knew a mechanic that could teach me their trade."

 _"Ah, yes,"_ thought Jaune, _"Blake's a mechanic as well."_ "I do know someone," Jaune said, and he caught her perking up at it before refocusing on the work. He walked up by her and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking over her shoulder to see the inside of a red-hot liquid metal inside of the dark golden hue of the boiler. She fixated her hand under the door of the maw of the bronze basket. "But you wouldn't like her."

"Go on," Weiss urged as she shut the boiler with a sudden slam, the hinges screeching with unoiled pain. She didn't seem to care at the moment, but revealing what Blake was...would certainly start a bad blood between them, and he kind of needed Weiss to help Ruby's team become a 2nd tier by filling the fourth member slot. It would be separating her team and his own by tiers, but he knew Ruby would wait. Blake's his master trainer and he pays well, so she'll be patient for him (if she knew what was good for her, she would - he still hasn't given her his latest copy of Ninjas of Love's new release). As well as Yang holding up for him. She's the big sister, and she'll always support Ruby.

"Well, first off, she's a Faunus."

That certainly did it, and a steam pipe snapped off that she had been gripping tightly. It was one of the pipes that was capable of twisting in order to begin flows of steam in other directions while simultaneously shutting off the original valve.

Jaune quickly stepped over to where she was in order to repair it with fleeting grace before something else broke down for the lack of steam. She seemed to have gripped the trigger to shut the original valve so hard it had snapped.

" _What_ are you doing with her?" Weiss demanded.

Jaune gave her a confused look. Why was she so angry? The tone of voice didn't seem entirely racial, but he couldn't deny the anger in her voice. What was she on about? "What do you mean?" he wondered. She made to speak again, but he cut her off. "Quit with the prejudice, she's a good person and teacher."

"She's your master trainer?" Weiss relented. It was more subdued this time.

He nodded. "And she has her faults, yes, but she's learning with the rest of us. She's on a sister team to my own, and they need a fourth member."

"I hope you're not recommending me."

"Oh, but I am, Ice Queen," he smirked. A little insult or overconfident compliment (or flirting, as Blake bluntly put it), and she'll be too angry at him to try and deny whatever he's implying. "Come on, it'll be fun~" he tried. She glared. "You could go out shopping with them out in the Market district, you could have fun in the Sparring grounds in the academy, or you could even learn more from the Faunus girl!" !It'll be planted inside of her head, and she won't think of it unless she actively looks for it and denies him that. It had to be small, and she wouldn't notice it-

"Oh, sure," she drawled with dripping sarcasm, "we could all go and do that before heading over to the cliffside and watching the sunset sipping on an ice tea."

What? "Really?" Where did she get the cliffside from? Ooh...is it, like, one of those places he'd find her all lonely in that he'd find, like, three unconscious guys there after she's beaten them fo trying to mug h-

"No."

Oh, so it _hadn't_ work. Big deal, there was once or twice he was able to remedy this situation. The boiler on his left began to strengthen its bubbling, almost to a deathly sound that made him wince. Too much pressure.

He walked over to it and threw one or two switches, and relief valves idly opened to release pressure. One or two more switches later and the boiler was working at normal capacity. He didn't need the girl, no, but he almost felt a pity (one of which he'd never vocally admit to Weiss) for her and decided to be a customer in order to increase her experience with it.

"You've helped me thus far in the blunders of my ambition in Mechanical Engineering, yes," Weiss sorely admitted, if by the way her face contorted in a wince was any indication, "but that doesn't warrant an obligation to pay you back by joining some team I've never heard of before; much less one that has a Faunus member. Not enough work to garner that."

And again, he was emasculated by a young woman's blunt words. "Ye of little faith..." he quoted again. One of his father's favorite lines concerning his mother's constant badgering of his rather lacking abilities. He had ignored the racial line as was her habit he knew she was sorely lacking in holding back - but he knew her well enough to know that she had been learning to hold back. He gave her credit and chose not to comment. Whether Weiss knew if she had said it either was a question in the wind as she prioritized shaking her head to the words he _had_ spoken, unable to deny a smile. Though, he supposed he wasn't exactly supposed to see it, so he feigned ignorance.

"Did you get the experience from the Faunus?"

"Yes," Jaune replied. "Her name is Blake Belladonna."

Another part of Weiss snapped, or maybe it was the pressure Weiss put on his detached arm on the charging table she had connected it to while he was turned around. Jaune was there in almost an instant, under the table and reconnecting wires as best as he could with his only arm left.

"Your master trainer..." Weiss almost ground out, her teeth grinding, "is the _Menagerine_ _ **Heiress**_." She almost filled the word with a burning passion, poisonous aura leaking off of her. The Schnee family had a long rivalling history with the Belladonnas...not that he knew that before...

 _"It's Princess, actually,"_ Blake sounded off in his head obnoxiously. He hadn't even realized he said it aloud until Weiss brushed him off.

"Yes, yes, I know," she said. "But why _her_?"

"You know me," Jaune bluntly stated, "I didn't know until she told me. Same with you."

Weiss nodded. "And you want me to be on _her_ team?"

"She's not particularly fond of you either," Jaune countered, his head poking out from underneath the table to regard her, "so there could be an agreement to disagree."

"Agreeable."

"Exactly."

" _Quiet_ , you, I'm fixing your arm."

Of course, that wouldn't stop him for the latter teasing he had for the small girl. He'd get her on that team. That smile of hers in that last sentence certainly told him he could do it. But...

...how was _his_ team going to get a fourth member?

Maybe he'll just ask Ren and Nora...

 **-= *End Chapter 1: Of Princesses and Heiresses* =-**

So, I'm trying to make this a little fluffier. A little more detail and longer chapters. My quality seems to really degrade when I start getting into conversations, as things can move quickly in these Fanfictions, as is my writing style (I want to change it so badly). I suppose I am still an amateur even after two years and a month.

 **End Chapter Summary (ECS:):** Jaune Arc saves a woman and child of the Worker caste and Blake is late (or rather, he was early) to the operation. After bringing the Worker members to a safe house, Jaune and Black split up. Jaune meets up with Weiss to have his prosthetic half-arm recharged, and gets into a lukewarm argument over whether or not she should affiliate herself on a team with a Faunus - much more is that this Faunus is actually a princess, a rival of the heiress.

 **Other Information:** I will answer comments at the end of each chapter, so be looking for an answer should you question my Fanfiction in any manner. Flames will be used to fuel Weiss' boiler. I will also be including a little "dictionary" to help keep you up with new words and such. Have fun with that~

 _ **"Dictionary":**_

 **AN:** my take on the Rumination version of PM. It stands for "At Night."

 **Hunter/Worker Classes:** This will be elaborated on further in future chapters.

 **Kots, etc.:** These measurements are a part of my _Measurements AU_ , an addition to the idea of different names and lengths for certain measurements. Kots are the closest to Feet.

 **Hunterate:** Just a nice way of saying "Hunter Academy." Thought it sounded cooler. I guess I'm just being an idiot.

 **Vytiday:** my take on the Rumination version of Friday and Saturday. In this AU ( _Time AU_ ), there are only six days a week.

 **Tocnum:** my take on the Rumination version of October.

 **2307:** my take on the current year of Remnant at the time of this story. In my Time AU, the original show starts in Tesnum (September) 2305. Here, Jaune and the others (minus Ruby, who is 17) will be 19.

 **Rumination:** my take on what the people of Remnant are called; " _one_ of Remnant," " _thing_ of Remnant"; can be used objectively or derogatorily.

 _ **"Current AUs":**_

 **Main:** "Zombies."

 **Measurements:** Kots (Feet), Dits (Inches), (

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. Chapter 2: Noblesse Oblige

_**Bleached White**_

* * *

 **Summary:** A darker take on RWBY, where death, love, zombies, and stereotypical cliches are all wrapped in a bundle. Its current technological era is a mix of futuristic and steampunk technology from small arms devices, to mechashifting weapons, and to large mechas.

 **Character(s):** [Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos], [Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie]; _team RWBY, team CRDL, Ozpin, OCs_

 **Genre(s):** Action, Drama; _Angst, Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Horror_

 **Stereotypical Genre(s):** Zombies, Futuristic, Victorian (steampunk era), Mechs, High School, Magic (Dust-casting, maybe some summoning), The Gamer (maybe)

 **Rating(s):** T; _or M, depending on future content. Leaning for M._

 **Language(s):** English : English; _Vytalian (written in English), Sanan (OL, written in Korean), Vacoan (OL, written in French), Mistralian (OL, Japanese), Animan (OL, Mandarin), Atlesian (OL, written in German), Mantelan (OL, written in Russian)_

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Souls AU, Measurements AU, Time AU, Original Languages of Remnant (written in Earthen languages_ _for sake of time_ _) AU, Omnipotence Transcendent Relic (TR and RP Bleach X-Over) AU_ | Bleach: (more connection): _Transcendent Relics AU, Relic Pieces AU, Alternate Timelines (7th) AU_ |

 **End Notes:** Summary, Stereotypical Genre(s), Language(s), Crossover(s), Act placement, author comments section, and PCS have all been updated.

* * *

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season #1: History has its Eyes on You | Act #1: The Rise of team..Rewuhbee?**_

I've finally decided to start writing the chapter on 14 May, 2017.

I've continued on 24 September, 2017.

I've started again on 5 October, 2017. I'm such a good writer, aren't I? (sarcasm)

8, 9 and 13 November. Leave me alone.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS (revised from last chapter):** Jaune Arc saves a woman and child of the Worker Caste and Blake is late (or rather, he was early) to the operation. After bringing the Worker members to a safe house, Jaune and Blake split up. Jaune meets up with Weiss to have his prosthetic half-arm recharged, and gets into a lukewarm argument over whether or not she should affiliate herself on a team with a Hunter of the same worker class - much more is that this girl, a Faunus, is a princess, a rival of the heiress.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **-= *Chapter #2: Noblesse Oblige * =-**

 **-= *9:30 AN - Vytiday, 2 Tocnum, 2307* =-**

* * *

After some time, Weiss had finished recharging his arm - though not before she bonked him on the head with it for his troubles. He hadn't apologized _yet_ , but he figured he could whack off that italicized word so he wouldn't have to.

The two idly talked a little about the personalities and quirks about her future team - she claimed curiosity, he claimed she fell for it. She wasn't entirely sure if she really could mesh into the team, what with the already colorful lives already apart of it. She was a freelance worker and could be of little benefit to a team already with the subclass of mechanic on it. Honestly, she would be much more useful to Jaune's team, but she didn't want to be stuck with the mop of blond hair nor did he want to advance before his sister team did.

"I've decided to check it out," Weiss relented if it only quelled his haranguing of her. It was beginning to get irritating how his arguments were always stronger than hers, no matter how much hers made more sense. Perhaps it was the environment that she lived in before becoming tired of the lonely life. "I'm just a freelance worker - and this _Ruby_ already has one on her team of the _same subclass_. What use will I be?"

"If you could just give Blake a chance, you two co-"

"No, I won't concede for that heiress."

"Princess."

"Shut u-!"

Suddenly, the tiny little bell that hung at the front door of Weiss shop began to ring in their ears, argument halted long enough for both of them to turn towards the door to the mechanics room that had led into the main shop. "HUNTER CUSTOMERS!"

Jaune tilted his head. "Nora?"

Weiss turned back to Jaune. "Friend of yours?" she queried briefly, curiosity overcoming her growing ire for his attitude. It was always a bit of a mix between sarcastic and cliché, clinging to her nerves.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod, a little more serious now - much to her never-outspoken relief. "She's a teammate of mine," he said, before tilting his head up and adding absentmindedly, "And if I know her well enough, her friend isn't too far behind."

Weiss rose a brow and made to ask, but she was cut off from the sound of something shattering. "Nora!" shouted someone reprimanding another. It was male in voice as far as Weiss knew, and was this _Nora's_ friend if indicated by Jaune's context.

"Hehe!" came the giggle of Weiss could only perceive as the one that had shouted of being a hunter customer. "Sorry!" she apologized, almost sardonic if the voice didn't sound oblivious to the sardonic-ness.

After a time of processing the situation, Weiss' face turned red with anger at the fact that one of her antiques was just destroyed and looked at Jaune, who could only step back aways in fear since he knew she figured he was responsible due to being her team leader. "You're paying for whatever she broke," she spoke bluntly, but it held an edge of venom behind those narrowed eyes of hers, speaking volumes to electricity that bounded in her angered eyes.

"U...Understood..." he stuttered. Blake was scary, but break something that Weiss took ages to make or procure, and Weiss easily surpassed her in that department. In lieu of having to deal with Heiress' ire, Jaune quickly made his way into the shop to be greeted by a gruesome image of Nora attempting to put a broken glass sword back together.

"If I don't put it back together, who is going to use it?!" Nora cried indignantly, completely convinced that it was a legitimate weapon used by the Hunter caste. Most wondered whether she was being serious or was being comical relief.

"It's just for looks," Ren placated her quietly, as per usual. He placed a hand on her shoulder while kneeling down to her, seemingly less admonishing than before as he gently added, "It's not meant for combat."

They looked up to meet Jaune's gaze when he entered, his deep footfalls and creaky wood his precedent entrance. "Jauney!" Nora greeted jovially, smiling widely at him, eyes shut, teeth shining, and ever the jubilant teammate he's come to be...completely used to when it came to her antics.

She wore a standard armor set cliché to a female knight's - a silver breastplate, gauntlets, greaves, boots, and shoulder spaulders. She wore a large helmet that encompassed her head, but the top portion and the front were omitted from the design. With only the sides and back of her head protected, two fins only made of four prongs each facing back to act as a sort of set of _ears_ for the helmet, she was almost literally out of mythology.

You know, if it wasn't for the punk designs covering the pieces like junkie tattoos, filled with pink coloring. The only ones of note were dragons that were tattooed symmetrically on her two gauntlets.

"Hello, Jaune," Ren addressed politely, smiling at him and standing up to meet his height. Ren was by no means taller than him - several dits shorter than him, even - and wore a greenish Animan armor that covered over his entire upper body, a worn metal that rusted into a burnt brown color. The armor-like skirt that those warriors wore were omitted from the outfit for a higher range of motion, mirrored by his arms. Under the armor and over the arms and legs was a white kimono.

Nora held a battleaxe over her back. Equally silver in color to her armor, the head of the axe shined in the bleak light of the room but was littered with designs in the same way her outfit did. Ren held two crossbows tied on his thighs, blades extending perpendicular to the rectangular barrel. Real rifles were extremely expensive, more so for small arms devices - they were mostly reserved for the Full Hunter class of the Hunter caste. First through Fourth tier Hunters in the Seven Cycle Academy, Beacon was of the Hunterate class - students, essentially. They were no way capable of receiving heavy armaments from vendors and blacksmiths unless they were nobles.

"Hey, guys," Jaune replied, waving at them briefly before looking at the carnage of glass. "How much was it?" he groaned, palming his face in slight annoyance. If it wasn't obvious already, he was used to this in a way - and was most likely easily able to pay the 'you break it, you buy it' fee. The words were on a sign just outside the store.

"Only 20 Lien," Ren answered him, waving him off dismissively. "Should be easy, what with how many jobs you've taken lately," he subtly admonished, but the quirk in his lip gave him away to Jaune.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled in a huff as he fished the aforementioned amount out of his pocket with a resigned sigh.

"Hmph," she quipped with a harrumph, "it will be good enough for now." He tossed her the wad of Lien. "Ten, twenty...thirty?" she asked as she counted, giving him a curious look. "What's this for?"

"The trouble of recharging my arm."

She rolled her eyes and tossed it back to him, his metallic prosthetic reaching up to catch it in less than a second, across his torso. "You don't need to pay for that," she said while leaning into a hip, "Thanks to you, my skills are more polished." She gave a small smile to him.

He smiled in return before walking towards his teammates and vaulting over the small bar-like area with the cash register on. He heard something akin to _'Show off'_ from the three others present in the area. He gave a prideful grin when he heard that, prompting the rolling of three pairs of eyes. The three walked towards the exit as he bade his goodbyes, and Weiss retreated into the backroom.

Unfortunately, the door opened again only to have a figure through it slam into Jaune, who kept his stance thanks to the other two at his sides. After massaging his sore chin for a moment, he looked down to find a bundle of red clothing and bronze armor. Immediately, he wondered why someone would use such outdated armor, but chose not to speak of it since they found her at a mechanics shop of all places. He approached her at her side and crouched, helping the girl sit up for a moment. Nora peeked from around the doorframe and Ren looked around the edge of the door as he held it open.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" asked Jaune abjectly. "I apologize for bumping into you."

"Yes, I'm okay," the girl replied, hissing at the pain on her forehead, rubbing it. Jaune noticed immediately that the girl must've been three quarters a head shorter than him to have only hit his chin. She sat up, she used a hand to wipe her red hair out of the way as he held her arm with his prosthetic arm. "Sorry for bumping into y'all."

"No, no, it's fine," he said with a small smile, "I should have been paying attention to the glass in the doorway for a silhouette of another customer," he admitted fairly.

She smiled back at him, white teeth showing. He stared into her emerald eyes. Noticing his supposed overstep of the boundary of staring, helped her to her feet and retreated from her quickly. As he gained a better view of her, he noticed a sword and shield resting on her back owning the same color palette as the rest of her outfit.

Speaking of which, with a better look at her, he noticed her armor was rather ornate. While leather, it was painted a full, bright red that was cupped in golden outlining he swore must have been real. Most of her skin was uncovered, namely her arms, shoulders, and lower thighs. Under her gauntlets and greaves were form-fitting arm and leg warmers. She wore a small tiara on her head made of bronze with a few dark colored gems put in place in it. With her flowing red hair falling behind her in a ponytail, he had to force himself not to stare at the beauty before him again.

"Are you a Hunter?" Jaune queried, rubbing the handle of his own sword at his hip with his prosthetic arm in an attempt to drive away useless thoughts of romanticism. He may not be able to feel with it, but the pressure at his elbow was enough for him to feel the weapon.

"Yes," she nodded. "Though I'm a solo Hunterate, I've been looking for a team," she admitted. "But no one will take me," she added plainly, looking down at the side and cupping her right elbow with her left hand.

"That's a shame," Jaune replied, garnering her attention. "My team has actually been looking for a fourth member - so I thought, maybe _you_ could join!" He smiled at her brightly. Immediately, her face turned as red as a tomato, heart beating in her chest as her arms returned to her sides unsure.

 _"Maybe..."_ she thought to herself, thinking on many scenarios.

"Are you okay?" she caught the blond waving his gloved right hand in her face. The glove was fingerless as the blur of white skin waved before her.

"Y-Yes!" she stuttered, lips quivering at the closeness before she pulled away. _"Dammit, stop stuttering, Pyrrha!"_ she admonished herself internally. "I-I'm just a little under the weather!" she giggled.

 _"I am_ so _fucking stupid,"_ she castigated herself.

"Oh!" popped Jaune suddenly, before he reached into a pouch at his right hip and pulled out a bottle. _"I don't want to drink this stuff anyway,"_ he mused plainly to himself. "This is an herbal drink my friend-" he pointed behind himself "-makes for Nora and I. It's protein-filled and helps with ailments such as illnesses, sores, and aches."

 _"I_ am _a bit sore,"_ Pyrrha made an excuse to herself. "Thank you, but...are you sure?" she inquired with trepidation. "Potions are rather... _expensive_ ," she ended roughly, accentuating the word.

Ren made his entrance by popping up from behind the blond. Pyrrha showed surprise as she nearly jumped back at the sight of him, but if Jaune noticed, he moved not. "The medicines I put in it are made up of incredibly cheap ingredients."

"Careful of the taste," Jaune warned jokingly with a smug look, shaking the bottle for her so as to entice her to take it.

"I can just make another one for him anyway."

Pyrrha saw Jaune pale at Ren's blunt comment.

Pyrrha swallowed before taking the bottle gingerly into her hand as if it was a delicate object. She eyed the two of them for a moment with a shyness that drew Jaune in. In all honestly, he only gave her the bottle so as to gaze into her glowing, deep emerald eyes a little while longer. Jaune hoped he wasn't an open book for Nora to read or he'll never hear the end of it.

She uncorked the glass bottle and gave a hearty drink. At first, she was a little lightheaded of the coldness of the bottle but slowly drank the whole thing. Eventually, she began to feel the soreness wear off and the heat in her face becoming more bearable. At this point, she merely chugged the thing. In the dark light, it was nearly impossible to tell the girl had just been on a rather extensive mission and needed the good hydration. She looked back at the blond to see him staring at her in wonder. "Mission," she breathed before sighing. She handed back the empty bottle recorked and he uncertainly pocketed the glass bottle.

A rather short, bubbly girl suddenly appeared to be on the back of the blond before her, orange hair and pinkish clothing squishing in the back of his head. He gave no look of being perturbed, but found a semblance of amusement in Pyrrha's startled reaction. The orange haired axe wielder grinned wildly before shouting, "If you can handle one of Ren's more _excitable_ potions, you _definitely_ need to be on our team!"

As Pyrrha pondered the demand/request out of the small girl, she suddenly realized that they had never _once_ used her name or cowered beneath her gaze as others did. She had always felt alone in the pursuit of a team due to her status as a mechmaster and a noble, and honestly felt a little intimidated by the fact that people expected so much out of her - that others felt _lower than her_ , that _she needed t_ _ **o always b**_ _e better_. After an analytical moment of the situation and a decision of how to learn whether or not they knew her or cared about her useless legacy, she started with, "What are your names?"

 _"Good choice!"_ she thought gleefully. And, if it was even _possible_ , the grin on the girl on the blond's back widened exponentially.

"NORA VALKYRIE!" shouted the bundle of thunder upon the blond's back.

"Lie Ren," said the tranquil, green-themed regime of one, bowing low to her in respect. He stood behind the blond and orange-haired explosive of a woman and seemed to be the most level-headed of the group.

The blond smiled at her, before replying with, "Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies _love_ it!"

Pyrrha quirked a single brow and couldn't help but ask, "Do they?"

Jaune slumped while Nora snickered, Ren in the back seemingly facepalming. "Sometimes..." he amended, and Pyrrha almost apologized, but then Nora then flipped off of him to be directly in front of Pyrrha. It all happened so fast that the blur of bubbliness was only registered when her face came within inches of her own. Pyrrha's eyes opened widely and stepped back when Nora only came within the same proximity again.

"What's _your_ name?!"

The question suddenly made her want to either drop her pants or her mouth. She was debating on doing both, but only replied with, "Pyrrha Nikos," before she could stop herself. _"I should have made up a name!"_ she theorized, _"They wouldn't recede their offer oth-"_

"Wanna be on our team?!"

This next question made her mind explode with excitement. Finally, friends and maybe even a fam-

 _"Getting a little ahead of yourself, darling,"_ she thought. _"I'm not going_ that _far just because these people won't leave me because of my status."_

"Yes," she smiled at them. "I would _love_ to be on your team." _"I hope Jaune gets the hint. He_ is _handsome."_ She bowed. "Please take care of me."

Chuckling was heard, and she brought her head up in curiosity, seeing Nora retreat with a smile and Jaune approach her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and pushing her to stand up straight before him. She blushed a little at the contact but was able to stave it off for now. "Welcome to my team!" he smiled brightly. "Now we just need a name..." His head then went to the side and his eyes scrunched up in thought, thumb and index finger beneath his chin. Pyrrha also looked up in curiosity, Ren joining the three.

"Ooo! Ooo!" Nora shouted, garnering the attention of the three. "What about _'Pancakes!'_?"

"You can't have exclamation points in team names, Nora," Ren said.

" _I WILL HAVE THIS NAME!_ "

* * *

 **-= *12 Council Beacon Brigades W.A.R.R.O.O.M.* =-**

 **-= *10:10 AN - Vytiday, 2 Tocnum, 2307* =-**

* * *

"This is an outrage!" shouted a loud, obnoxious male voice. "A complete set of blasphemous strikes against us!" His white-gloved fist punctuated his sentence as it rang through the air. "And none of you dare move against them?!"

The man was situated at the center of the 12 men surrounding him. He was a member of Vale's feeble government known as Central 57 - a council of 57 nobles ("Pomp asses" - as described by one Qrow Branwen), that was the main ruling body of Vale. The 12 men were the chief commanders of their brigades - which were made up of full Hunters that graduate from 7 cycles at the Hunterate Academy closest to them. One member, the 5th Captain of the 12CBB, owned the arguably first greatest combat academy on Remnant.

The Central 57 member, better known as C13, was an extremely biased, self-righteous asshole. If it weren't for the King's orders to have these ruling bodies present or even declared untouchable by anyone beneath them - including their military - the 12CCB members present would have already murdered the man.

They held fast and decided to _imagine_ his demise - however, that did not dampen the already irritated moods from them. The noble did not notice their ire.

"C13," began Ozpin, eyes turning on him, "You must understand," he said calmly, raising the anger of the nameless man, "We would be hard pressed without factual evidence of their current position. Without this, we have no good way of moving against an unseen enemy."

His logic was ignored, however, as he was cut off by the white-suited Council member, "You have one month to begin filing reports with _results_ , 5th Captain!" He turned to pan over the other captains with an outstretched hand, a finger emphasizing his order, "And this goes for the rest of you, too! I will not have this failure before the Festival!" With that, the man stormed out.

Ozpin sighed, feeling the weight of a battleaxe making heavy contact on the floor beside him. The 6th Captain, Dr. Merlot, heaved a long-winded curse under his breath, that only he and the 7th Captain could hear.

Dr. Merlot was head of the Science Brigade and taught in Ozpin's Academy. He wore an accented white laboratory coat over a special suit of form-fitting armor over his body.

"What do you think, Knight of Envy?" Ozpin asked.

The 7th Captain looked up and sighed in irritation. "I told you not to call me that," he admonished Ozpin. "It's been a week since the King knighted me and you continue to persist with that?"

"You still haven't answered my question, Deitman."

The lack of acknowledgment caused the 7th Captain to glare at the Headmaster briefly.

The Seventh wore something akin to cloth mostly. He wore a black shirt, over it a midriff coat with what appeared to be a cape extending down with it to the floor, which was held up at the waist by a black belt. He wore black metal gauntlets, greaves, and a set of red boots. Everything was accented with gold. He wore a crown above his head as a joke, but it was jagged in the centerpiece, giving an eery, wearied look.

After a moment, he relented with a sigh. "I'll send in my troop to scout the surrounding land," he began. "With more ground covered, we can begin an information network with the local populaces."

The 7th Captain - also dubbed as the Knight of Envy - was the Head of Officers. Central 57 _used_ to judge individuals until the man decided he had enough of corrupt trials and challenged the government with their own rules and won in a debate against them. The King ultimately decided that the 7th Captain's courtroom was to be implemented into every Kingdom that still stands.

"What about dear old me?" asked a rather feminine voice.

Donned in a red set of thin armor, across from the Knight of Envy (offset a little to his right), stood the 2nd Captain in all her glory. Her name was Cinder Eya, Deitman had to remind himself. The woman wasn't even a captain for more than two weeks - yet he had been one of the three captains to have witnessed her written and physical tests for the position. She passed the written one - no one talks about the physical test.

"I wouldn't call you old," mumbled the 7th Captain to himself. Ozpin rose a brow beside him but it went unseen. "What do you want to do?" he countered.

"I'd like my forces to join yours if possible," she answered, leaning into a leg.

He seemed to think about this before shaking his head - Ozpin disagreed about the moment to himself being just for thinking, as he stared at the woman. "If two Stealth oriented Brigades are going to be searching for any possible enemy sighting, the second should be further out to cover more ground," he decided. As of higher prestige - a Knight - she could not argue with him.

"Then it's decided," spoke a new voice. Everyone turned to the 3rd Captain, to Cinder's left. This woman's hair was a bright blue, and she wore similar armor to accent that. With a bang of her weapon - a long, purple trident - she continued, "2nd and 7th Captains Eya and Deitman will be leading reconnaissance teams. The remaining Brigades will focus everything on countermeasures to counterattack this enemy when proper information is relayed."

The first captain, who appeared to have the most elegant of uniforms (something akin to golden armor) and a bright white cape, was a woman with red hair and ivory eyes, had the name Joan, and recently taken in by the Arc family a decade ago, was known as Joan of Arc (Deitman suspected her, as she became unfazed with the name after its first uses). She spoke up after the 3rd captain did. "Captains Eya and Deitman," she garnered their attention, "I want these fools apprehended before the Festival. We wouldn't want any problems during it, would we?" After the two shook their head in a negative, the woman sighed. "This meeting is dismissed," she concluded. "As you were." She curtsied, the white cloth that extended down her back tapped the floor when she did, and she stepped out of the room.

The room began to pour out, 5th Captain Ozpin Lite and 6th Captain Varelian Merlot heading out towards the Academy when they were stopped by 2nd Captain Cinder Eya and 7th Captain James Deitman. The 3rd Captain, Amola Hydria, stepped in behind them. The five of them shared a look before Ozpin greeted them.

"Deitman, Eya, Hydria," he nodded to them. Merlot curtly did the same, brows knit in passive suspicion, but he made no move against them.

"I need to scout out your school again if you don't mind," James stepped forward politely, Cinder behind him.

"I need to as well," she added with a slight bow in respect to her former superior now fellow co-worker. "With our squads heading out, we may need the extra manpower to deal with the entire Valen District."

Kingdoms were no longer known as _Kingdoms_ after the _Great Death_ several decades ago and later named Districts, as they were more accurate terms. These weren't Kingdoms.

They were districts of survivors.

Of course, they would still need a leader, and the King was just that to them.

Ozpin subtly narrowed his eyes at the red-clad woman who didn't notice, though Deitman did. Despite this, he sighed and nodded. "Of course," he consented. "I will set up a little tournament if you wish," he proposed. "With festivals coming up and the coming together of the entire districts, small _practice sessions_ , as I'll dub them, should be an appropriate decision on my part."

Eya nodded, seemingly in agreement, though Deitman had something else to say. "Are you sure your lieutenant would approve?" he smiled slyly.

Amola and Varelian snickered in response, having taken the subtle insult with obvious amusement. Ozpin successfully attempted to ignore the comment. Eya stood confused, having been recently promoted to her position. An eyebrow rose towards her bangs in response. Ozpin noticed James' gaze lingered before he righted himself back on Ozpin's response.

"She doesn't approve of anything," Ozpin replied, the pun in his words not lost on those with the rank of captaincy for more than two weeks, "she is my lieutenant and she will listen to me, regardless of her opinions."

Deitman nodded. "Of course," he snorted.

With the new schedule sorted into his head, he and his fellow captain, Merlot, fell away from the three who had turned to each other in idle talk. Ozpin looked warily at the newest captain as he passed her, but a moment later had paid no mind to her.

"Do you think we can trust her?" queried Merlot, seemingly as equally on edge as Ozpin was.

The older man nodded, "Yes - although, not entirely," he answered.

* * *

 **-= *Training Room Seven* =-**

 **-= *10:30 AN - Vytiday, 2 Tocnum, 2307* =-**

* * *

 **-.-**

 **Music**

 _"Power to Strive" - Bleach OST_

 _Recommended Video: "_ Bleach OST - Power to Strive [HQ] [Extended] _" by_ "LegendaryOST"

 _Composer: Shiro Sagisu_

 _Alterations: None_

 **-.-**

"Hah!"

Jaune bounded down from the ceiling with an overhead strike, attempting to attack his current sparring partner, who had formed several layers of black dust around her, obscuring most of her from sight. Most of what he could see was some black boots and the top of her head, her eyes the most prominent as they glowed in the darkness.

Crocea Mors gleamed too brightly for Blake's tastes in the lighting of the room. The blade shined down upon her as she easily lifted the mist to cover her head, giving her enough time to leap away.

He slammed down, cutting a clean trench about a dit wide in the porcelain floors. He lifted his head to find a large, mechanical bow being steadied at him, a long arrow's head hilted flush against the staff. The metal curved elegantly, the articulated parts doing well to cover and guard against the bow's more electronic arts within. It hissed and glowed a bright, whitish blue light over her form as she released it, the arrow that ejected being covered in a whitish mist.

"Shit!" Jaune cursed, rolling out of the way twice, and as a second, transparent arrow immediately impaled the ground beside him, his suspicions were confirmed. _"Clone Dust?"_ he thought exasperatedly, _"Seriously? If she's going to go that far, I'm not going to be afraid using some of my more_ excitable _techniques."_

As he charged over to her, shield up and already taking attacks as several arrows in successions of two bounded off of it, he rolled some of his shield fingers around in order to turn some of the capsules he stared at intently while maintaining some peripherals over the head of Crocea Mors' shield. With several capsules in position, he hid his body in place behind the shield and used some Ignition Dust to propel himself forwards, a green Dust cylinder brightening as he pumped some Aura into it.

He noticed her eyes widen. She cursed if he heard right before her black Aura appeared around her briefly, and her eyes flashed a deep purple. She jumped off to the right, leaving behind a clone to take his charge. He held his sword flat side upright and her true form took the brunt of the attack as he slid by, destroying her clone with his shield bash.

Recovering from the attack by flipping backward, she was distracted long enough for him to throw his shield arm forward fist first. His shield began to collapse, covering over his left arm and mechashifting into a large fist. He overturned it and reared back before tossing what appeared to be a large Dust crystal that exploded on contact where she was. She was pushed back aways if the boot-floor friction sound was any indication.

A dull moment rolled over as the area cleared of dust - not Dust - and the reveal resulted in Blake briefly pulsing her Aura which dispersed the black fog around her body to fade away into nothingness.

The pulse was a deep purple that wrapped around her more tightly than the mist did, accentuating her body as her donned black armor settled flush against her form. Over it, a breastplate, a corset, and greaves. Two gauntlets that appeared to have produced a pair of daggers with her bow sheathed on her back. A mask of gray bandages covered the lower half of her face like a neck gaiter, though it clung to her skin.

Jaune's pulsed white and pushed outwards, eyes earning a shine in them. His left arm covered with his shield-gauntlet, it glew with six gems over the exterior - his knuckles and the center of the back of his hand. All of them shined a different color. Unfortunately for him, Blake was aware of his lack of control over five of them. He currently only had the control of Fire Dust, and thus its lower variants - like Ignition Dust or Flame Dust.

"Enough," a voice called through stiffly, and the two reflexively dismissed their Auras and weapons - two daggers returning to their gauntlet sheathes and Jaune's gauntlet returning to its shield form.

 **.**

 **Music End**

 **.**

"Well done, you two," the voice continued. "You both have improved your reflexes and your Dust control during combat - though, Miss Belladonna, please refrain from using expensive Dust in the future." She nodded. "Mr. Arc, refrain from using cliché tactics to gain an upper hand when the result ends up being negative to your originally self-projected net consequences."

"Yes, Lieutenant Goodwitch," they both replied simultaneously, before sheathing their weapons entirely and leaving the training room arena floor, Goodwitch's calls for the next students readying themselves.

Glynda Goodwitch was both the Headmaster's second in command in the 12 Council Beacon Brigades and the Academy itself. With a strenuous position, anyone could turn into the frigid bitch of a woman with only a schedule in mind and no improvisations - unless those improvisations were improvements made in practice, then there would be no reprimand but a warning in overusing the technique employed.

She wore what appeared to be a hard, leathery blue combat dress accented white and painted down the middle of the same accent, a large, white collar spreading up and over the clothing. Over it, she wore parts of armor - something akin to Nora's helmet though the back was reduced to what could be well acquainted with railing, and the ears instead only as two flat spikes peering out over the back of her head in the direction her bun was facing - a dull, dirty blonde color that rested over her head now.

A breastplate certainly cupped her breasts but did nothing to actually cover over the bulge in the dress she wore. A corset, but open to the dress. The two pieces did actually cover her back in the places they were located. The dress stopped midway down her thigh and split at her sides, revealing a dark grey metallic armor that reached down to her knee, followed by black boots that articulated at the foot.

Two gauntlets of the same color of her thighs covered her arms, the ends at her shoulders jousting up and showing a little shoulder, revealing the dress to be of a sleeveless type. Her armored gloves were articulated, and her right hand always held a wand of some sort - she claimed a riding crop, the 4th Captain claimed it a sex toy (he was later found beaten in his apartment, the 7th Captain didn't find fault in her due to her icy look and the joke's actual implication in bad taste). Her eyes were a piercing green behind the spectacles she wore - large, circle shaped, glasses.

Jaune and Blake stood off to the side, removing the heavy metal pieces of their armor and settling on the bench, opting to talk before striding off the showers, cleaning up, and returning back to their rented dorms. Blake initiated the conversation prior to their spar.

"So, you managed to actually trick the ice princess onto our team?" Blake wondered with an eyebrow raised as she had now processed it well enough. After giving him a little beating for both the comments on the Bullhead and the _asinine_ suggestion of who would be her new teammate, Blake had gone literally ballistic on the blond before cooling down.

"I wouldn't say _trick_ ," he denied, though admitting to himself on the inside that it was partially true, "I prefer the term, _persuaded_ ," he tried instead - and while she could easily call bullshit on him, she let it go for now. He sighed in relief before snatching the metal cup of water at his side and drinking heartily of the icy cold substance. With a few ice blocks in there, he had to wonder if its taste could be modulated using Dust crystals - he attempted making a spicy dish at the request of one Yang Xiao Long, needless to say, he succeeded and earned Yang Xiao Long as customer number one.

He failed at every attempt to avoid her when her insatiable appetite rolled around hungry for a meal made by him, though.

She nodded in acceptance, taking a sip of her own drink and sighed in relief of the drink, before looking back at him. "And your new teammate whose name you've kept locked away in that head of yours," she said, leaning forward towards him as he looked back at her. "Who's she?"

"Nice little redhead," he admitted, smirk giving away his obvious affection for the new lady as he slumped in his seat in thought. Blake's eyes rose when his eyes shut in a little _'pride at the catch'_ , though she knew he'd honestly never look at a human like a slab of meat (again). "Spear-shield combo, leather armor with hints of bronze, and I think I saw a pouch on her hip," he mused in thought, chin up with a finger to his chin. Blake gave way to a little giggle, though admitted to herself that this was beginning to get out of hand. He continued rambling. "Arm and leg warmers are a nice sight, skin a _beautiful_ porcelain, a cute little tiara on her head-"

"Her name, dumbass," she deadpanned, not willing to take the splash of colorful imaginative language in.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

Whatever Blake had been drinking was quickly spat onto the floor - Jaune had half a mind to quickly pulled the cup away from his lips to keep himself from repeating her action. He looked at her as she sputtered, hoping to find an answer to the reaction. In a moment, she did answer him.

"You tricked-!"

"Asked," he corrected, but it went unnoticed.

"You _tricked_ **the** _Machina_?!"

He raised a brow at the funky nickname he heard, unable to recognize it. "Who-what-now?" he asked in complete innocence.

She sighed exasperatedly, palming her face with a splash of water to rub in disbelief before sighing in an attempt to consider her next words wisely. She was well aware that Jaune had no idea who figures of higher power were - and like herself and Weiss, she had to make sure he properly understood the _child of a noble_.

"Pyrrha Nikos is the daughter of Theta and Achilles Nikos," she began, "the top full Hunters native to Mistral. They moved here, predicting the fall of their government three decades ago that has occurred recently." She began to notice the gears turning in his head in alarm if by the way his eyes widen and that familiar look in his irises were any indication. "She is also a Mechmaster who has yet to perform here - I'm not against your choice of earning a highly ranked Hunterate for the sake of both a fourth member _and_ that member being incredibly powerful, but the fact is _that will increase the expectations of the team as a whole_."

A moment after the information in his head was processed, he asked a question. "What's your point, then, if you're not against my decision for that reason - which is _totally_ not it, by the way!"

Ignoring that last addition for later, she answered the first part with, "If your team fails to meet those standards within the time allotted by the Headmaster - namely Ozpin Lite - then she will be booted off your team and your team will be sent into the army for negligence."

His eyes widened again realization to that last bit. "I don't want to be apart of that cannon fodder!" He wasn't speaking with bias, no. A majority of those soldiers rightfully _deserved_ that criminal position for the things they've done. A few unlucky souls like those who accidentally or purposefully went out of their way to insult a Noble that got pissy, or a Hunterate who failed the meet the standards placed by a high ranking official - especially their _Headmaster_ \- or even an unlucky Soldier's child who wound up stuck to the position due to relation.

"Then train yourselves harder, Jaune," Blake advised, garnering his attention back from his panicked state. His eyes were slowly narrowing back into a neutral position, face regaining composure, so she continued. "Even have Nikos train you all in particular Mistralian arts if she knows any - get her close or get rid of her as fast as you can. You don't want to be unprepared for the expectations." He nodded dumbly before she sighed. "Enough of this; let's get showered up and head back to our dorms."

He agreed and stood up, the two of them gathered their items, threw away their empty metal cups to be either recycled into another cup or towards the Defense Effort - an Effort aimed at defending the districts, as the name mostly suggested - and headed out of the training room, down the hall, and into one large shower room. The council eventually deemed it too ridiculous for gender-segregated locker rooms and instead just built one big one to cut on expenses for unnecessary walls and other things that went into the effort of making them.

After an hour of showering, tidying up, and dressing up in the middle of small talk and conversation, the two of them escaped the building and into the night air, the broken moon shining cleanly above them, light in the city minimal, allowing the light pollution to follow with and expose the beautiful night sky for what it truly was. They headed into the same dorm building, went up to the same floor together, and bid each other goodbye as they headed into the rooms for the night.

Both the Nikos and Schnee nobles were not yet present in the rooms but, if Jaune guessed correctly, they would be tomorrow after they sign up in the morning and the teams are called out. Lifting a Scroll to his eyes in the semi-dark room, he read the time as 11:43 AN, and a right damn time to get to sleeping.

 **-.-**

 **Music:**

 _"Noblesse Oblige" - Code Geass OST_

 _Recommended Video: "_ _Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion OST 2 - 10. Noblesse Oblige"_

 _Composer:_ _Kōtarō Nakagawa_

 _Alterations: None_

 **-.-**

"How was training?" Nora asked pleasantly, her voice jovial but not overly outrageous for once. She looked up at him from her bed, on her stomach, head turned to the right from her comic book. She regarded him with tired eyes of which still held a semblance of electricity streaming in them.

"Enlightening," he answered sarcastically, tossing his stuff over to the left side in a pile beside Ren and Nora's stuff, huffing. He turned back to Nora who threw a worried glance at him and he waved her off as he approached the attached bathroom to his right. "Turns out Pyrrha is actually a Noble - I don't know why she readily agreed, but pretend like we don't know for now."

Ren turned his head up at that from his bed parallel to Nora's. Two more beds were symmetric to Ren and Nora's, a space in the center for maneuverability in the small room. A small desk with a little lamp on top rested in front of a small window. In between the two beds were two dressers. "Why?" Ren queried, calling into the bathroom after Jaune had entered. He was currently washing his face and had removed his shirt, getting ready for bed.

As Jaune set to laying the toothpaste on his toothbrush, he called behind him, "Because I want to find out why Pyrrha neglected to tell us anything about her aristocratic status." Ren noticed an obvious lack of an ulterior motive bleeding through the bluntly stated words. Jaune set to brushing his teeth and Ren left it at that.

Nora wouldn't let it lie, however, and spoke up. "But if Pyrrha's a Noble, and we just coined Weissy on Blake's team, wouldn't she recognize her?" A lack of identifying which pronoun was who was probably still okay, so neither Jaune nor Ren dwelt on it, though Ren spoke for Jaune who was busy.

"Either we inform Blake's team - and by proxy, Weiss herself if she's willing to agree with us - or we use the recognition between the two and the resulting conversation will either reveal her intentions or a humble apology."

Jaune entered at the end of his sentence, toweling his face off, drying it off any surface dampness. "He's right," he affirmed, tossing the drying material back into the bathroom with little to no care. "Besides, if it's a humble apology, then we've nothing to worry about." He smiled briefly before throwing out what is known as the _monstrous yawn_ by Nora - and only Nora. He made sure to have her keep it within his room's walls to refrain from having to hear Ruby's teasing or Yang's awful puns.

Also, he had to keep his head above Blake in the proverbial water of cunning comebacks and blackmail material.

Nora then sighed and shut her comic book and placed it on the dresser near her. "Nighty night time!" she announced loudly before bouncing up off the bed and throwing the blanket once beneath her over herself in one swift motion. She somehow tucked herself in with nary a hand from Jaune or Ren - much to their secret relief as she was rather ticklish on the sides - and quickly began snoring.

Jaune always wondered how the bottle of joy ever slept, much less instantly like she did. Ren claimed he taught her meditation - no matter how bizarre it may have appeared from their perspective of her own variation of it - but Jaune claimed what he liked to call _'bullshit-levels-of-awesome'_.

The two of them rolled their eyes before turning in for the night. Ren quickly covered himself in his blankets and slid downwards so he could rest his head against the pillow rather than the headboard as he was earlier. Jaune approached the lamp and extinguished it with a flick of a switch, thrusting the room into darkness, minus the light of the moon slipping through. He covered the window with the thin white curtain and sighed after looking up at the moon with what looked eerily like melancholy before she shook his head and turned to his bed, in the corner. He entered it and covered himself.

He soon fell asleep with emerald eyes on his mind.

 **.**

 **End Music**

 **.**

* * *

 **-= *End of Chapter #2: Noblesse Oblige* =-**

* * *

FINALLY FINISHED ON 13 November, 2017! I won't lie to you and say it was difficult since it was easy. All it was was simple time regulation issues and an impossible writer's block. Then I said, "Fuck it," and added more Bleach components and half-assed the training session over a few days. Then I came back and revised and added them ending the fight via Goodwitch and sent them home for the night. That's that.

And I do have a reason for making Blake's weapon different from canon - don't worry your little butts, you Gambol Shroud nerds! She'll have it out soon enough~

Now, onto the boring to churn out, then Imma start Chapter 3. What little of it I can start off with anyway.

* * *

 **ECS:** Jaune, Ren, and Nora, on their way out of Weiss' shop, meet a red-haired beauty known as Pyrrha Nikos. After convincing her to join his team, he finally ticks off that mark concerning his and Ruby's team advancing to 2nd Tier Hunterate Teams! He becomes wary, however, when Blake informed him of her status but has no overall ulterior motives or negative feelings towards the girl in question. Meanwhile, higher-ups are discussing a power that continuously evades them, and the two captains meant to scout them out are granted access to Ozpin's Academy...what's in store for Jaune and Ruby's team, hmm?

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

 **crazyfangirlwriter8:** "This is really good! I can't wait for the next chapter!"

 **syndirr:** "Damn there's some serious potential here keep it up, looking forward to the next chapter!"

 **zdeath01:** "cool what shall happen next"

 **Reply:** "I'm glad you like my story, guys! I look forward to meeting your expectations and more in the future (if I can get off my ass and do the damn things)!"

* * *

 _ **Dictionary:**_

 **Noble Caste:** A full caste with levels of aristocracy. Company-bound, Hunter-bound, Royal-bound, etc (in the future).

 **Hunter Caste:** A full caste of several classes, ranging from Hunterate - students - to that of Full Class Hunters.

 **Worker Caste:** A full caste of several classes, ranges are yet to be determined.

* * *

 _ **People:**_

 **2nd Captain, Cinder Eya:** Canon name: Cinder Fall. Eya is the play on for "Ella," and she happens to be Spanish. Cinder "Ella" is a play on of "Cinderella."

 **3rd Captain, Amola Hydria:** Original name of OC: Amoura Hydria. Amoura is French for "Love." Originally coined as the biological mother of Ryuu Corsa, she a woman with a water-based Semblance and her envy of those in power leads her to make poor decisions regarding large-scale plots with misgivings easily forgotten.

 **7th Captain, James Deitman:** A universal self-insert across multiple platforms of stories with little relation to one another. A potent character with an even more powerful ability.

 **6th Captain, Varelian Merlot:** Canon name: Dr. Merlot. I turned him out of character as a more sane character in my Fanfictions on several platforms due to the more story I can mete out of him with higher presence and background story richness. Varelian is a Japanese play on of "Valerian," a character in the Starcraft 2 trilogy.

 **1st Captain, Joan of Arc:** She shall remain a mystery for now.

 **5th Captain, Ozpin Lite:** Canon name: Professor/Headmaster Ozpin. He is pretty much canon except for the extra position in mind.

 **5th Lieutenant, Glynda Goodwitch:** Canon name: (remained the same). She is pretty much canon except for the extra position in mind.

 **13th Councilmember, "C13":** A mysterious, unnamed man - like the rest of the council - who provides an uncanny resemblance to Central 46 in canon Bleach. However, with the little twist from me, he may as well be another developing character with a name to be later released.

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
